ToDo List
by neveragain77
Summary: Addex sort of! She had alot of things on her todo list and falling in love with her intern was not one of them. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this idea just sort of popped into my head while I was writing new chapters for Not Again, Couples, and Unbearable which will all be updated by Tuesday. So this story could be expanded if I get enough reviews but if not this is going to stay a one-shot.

There were a lot of things on the top of Addison Montgomery's to-do list. Be named top neonatal surgeon in the world (it could happen), make more than one friend at Seattle Grace, have Derek and Mark become at least civil, crush George O'Malley to death and make it look like an accident after what he did to Callie. She had a lot on her plate, she was juggling a lot of balls in the air, she was… (Ok you get it) and she didn't need another to-do but of course God had thrown one into her lap literally, and personally packaged it in the form of Alex Karev. She should start a 'to not-do' and at the top would be fall in love with her intern. To bad it had already happened, especially since she and Mark should have another go at this relationship thing. This was going to be one long year.

A/N: yea I just realized that I need more sleep or a prescription. So review please I really need them.


	2. New plans

A/N: Ok so I had this huge writers block thing happening and I kinda froze and have been putting this off wayyyy too long. But after careful consideration I've decided that I should add another story onto the growing pile of stories I need to update haha.

Fact: I don't want to get back together with Mark. Fact: Mark definitately is attracted to one Lexie Grey. Fact: I really think Bailey enjoys assigning Karev to me service. Fact: This whole fact thing is getting really old. Ok so this to-do list is getting way to long for my own good.

"Addison Montgomery-Shepherd", dammit thats another thing I have to add to my to-do list. I really need to get Nurse Olivia to stop calling me that, I've been officially divorced for five months you think the girl, who by the way looks like she should be building skyscrapers with blocks instead of treating actual living patients, would get it through her head that "Shepherd" doesn't belong on my last name anymore. Maybe the syphilis has killed the little brain cells this girl has.

For some reson that escapes me, nurse Olivia had decided to ask me for relationship advice. I don't give advice, especially relationship advice. Seriously, me the women who is doing the one thing she promised she wouldn't do, pine over an intern, should not be giving advice. An intern seriously... seriously. Yeah I know I have been hanging out with my ex-husbands girlfriend for way to long, but Callie's in this my-husband-has-cheated-on-me-and-is-getting-together-with-a-girl-he-practically-considers-his-sister-so-I'm-going-to-eat-lots-of-chocolate-and-sulk-because-I-atleast-deserve-that state. I probably should be over there helping her with this but what am I going to say 'Oh I'm sorry he decided to jump into Izzie's pants like a rabbit but maybe you jumped into the marriage too fast.' Yeah, somehow I'm guessing that wouldn't work out to well. Guess what? I bought a house. A cute little house that happens to be two blocks away from where Meredith lives, which isn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Oh and in all my excitement of buying new things, I got a puppy. Yep, me Ruler of all things Evil got a puppy, and no I didn't skin it and dissect it, thank-you very much Christina, by the way how'd that wedding go. Anyway I got a puppy, and its cute, and snuggly and kind of evil. Yes I said it.. evil. Last night the little brat made me wait outside by my backdoor for 20 minutes because she refused to come inside. I even resorted to putting peanut butter on my finger, and in the freezing cold and annoyance I forgot I'm allergic to peanut butter. So I ended up spending the better part of the night in the ER. Yeah it's only been a week since my life began rolling even farther downhill than it already was with the whole Alex being all cute and senstitive, and the bet coming to a close, but Mark suddenly falling for my ex-husband's girlfriend's half-sister. He got me coffee today, Alex not McSteamy, anyway I didn't even ask him to but he did and he's just... way to freaking nice for being that cute. It's to dangerous of a combination for me to be anywhere near. I wonder if anyone noticed that I ran into the nurse's station today when he gave me that infamous smirk. Yeah, that really kind of hurt. I wonder if non-surgeon civilian type people have this many freaking problems?!

A/N: By the way that peanut butter thing actually happened to me. Umm... that didnt come out at all how I had planned it. As you can tell the timelines shifted just a bit to match up with some stuff. Hopefully you guys liked it and if you didnt tell me anyway cause I need to know if this story's worth keeping.


End file.
